A promise
by i.am.ruru-chan
Summary: She looked at him & he looked at her.There were no questions.There were no answers.There was no sound.She fell to her knees.He looked away.To him he had failed her.He was walking away from her again."Sasuke tell me why?"sometimes a promise is all it takes
1. Chapter 1

Adopted from 4get

Summary: She looked at him & he looked at her. There were no questions. There were no answers. There was no sound. She fell to her knees. He looked away. To him he had failed her. He was walking away from her again. "Sasuke tell me why?" sometimes a promise is all it takes.

_Hey! It's 4get_

_Hello everyone! Long time no hear!_

_Ok this is just a quickie I came up with. Ultimately there will be 4 parts to "A promise" they are pretty short and quick._

_P.S. (I wrote it this way as an experiment so…)If any one does not like/or understand this format, review requesting a cleaner version :) questions are also welcomed, though I would suggest you read the 4 parts of it before you make them._

_I hope you enjoy it:D_

_Note **Disclaimer**: Naruto does not belong to me... sadly... but I do own chocolate chip cookies!_ XD

_**Part 1: The meeting.**_

She looked at him and he looked at her.

Onyx fixed on emerald.

There were no questions.

There were no answers.

There was no sound.

And the world stood still for what seemed like a moment…

He did not move and she did not move.

They only stood there, feet firm in their place.

Looking at each other and wanting to turn away…

The wind carried there pain to them

and as it gently touched their skin…

A gesture.

Small and noticeable.

Pain.

A small wince played in their faces.

She fell to her knees.

He looked away …

He wanted to ignore it…

All of it

But…

she was there and he was there.

He sought out her eyes again …

In them he saw her thoughts…

'_You and I…were are the same… aren't we? We are both alone… We are both broken…_'

She knew he could see.

She knew she would always be so transparent to him.

She looked down, ashamed.

And…

He didn't move…

He couldn't

He could only look at her.

How broken she was...

How much she reminded him of him self…

And he didn't know what to do.

He was afraid…

Afraid to move,

Afraid of her reaction,

Afraid to loose the moment,

Afraid of himself.

She could see it…

She could sense his fear.

'_Fear of what_?'

He didn't know what to say.

He could still see her thoughts exactly.

Watery eyes closed to let out a lone tear …

He saw it and something inside him pushed him to open his mouth…

"_Sakura, I-_"

He seemed to choke on his words.

"_Why?..._"

The question only lingered in the air.

He looked away.

"_Why Sasuke?..._"

The pain in her words hurt him more than she could ever imagine.

He didn't want this…

He didn't want her to be like this…

She wasn't supposed to be like this…

He had done everything for her,

because of her…

He had done everything so he could guarantee her sake…

So she could be happy…

She was not supposed to be suffering…

He wanted to walk away.

He couldn't face her…

To him… he had failed her…

Slowly he turned to walk away.

A nostalgic feeling came over him.

He was doing it again wasn't he?

He was walking away from her again…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part 2: No words… **_

The panic in her eye was visible.

What was he doing?

Was he going to run away from her again?

Was he just going to leave her with out any justification?

She banged her fist hard against the grassy ground.

"_**Sasuke tell me why!**_"

She wouldn't let him.

Not this time…

She had suffered enough.

He had hurt her enough.

In return… all he had to do was tell her why.

He stopped and turned to look at her again…

For one last time…

There were no words.

There would be no words…

She gazed into his eyes to plead,

but what she saw in them …

frightened her.

She knew that look well.

She had seen it on many comrades…

Friends that she would never see again.

She knew.

She had seen all of them go,

To never return...

Her panic grew.

She didn't want this.

She wanted to see him again

Even after this…

Just like she'd done so all these years…

She would wait for him.

She wanted to see him even if it meant time…

She still loved him.

The look on his eye still read never…

They said eternity…

'_Don't_'

Don't leave

Don't go…

She wanted to scream it out.

She wanted to let him know.

But he would not listen

She knew him well…

So she asked again…

"_why?..._"

A soft weep escaped from her lips,

and …

it echoed in his heart.

It reached deep inside of him…

And in himself …

he found the strength to move closer to her.

She had it all wrong

He could see

He wasn't going forever.

He couldn't tell he though.

He could not let her know how much he missed her

How much he would miss her...

How he loved her...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Part 3: The answer**_

He kneeled down to her level.

His hot breath tickled the tip of her nose.

He wiped away the tears in her eyes…

The soft warm liquid trailed down his thumb.

He gazed into her eyes one more time…

In them her question was distinct but still the same.

'_Why?_'

And for the instant she was able to peer into his eyes…

she was able to see all…

all of it.

His pain.

His suffering.

His answer.

He had not wanted her to know.

He had never wanted anyone to know.

but he had to let her know…

And as his eyes slowly closed,

he closed the distance between them.

He kissed her

He kissed her for all the many times he hadn't.

He kissed her for all the many times he thought of her.

He kissed her for all the many times he dreamed of her.

He kissed her again and again and she held him closer…

Because she understood…

He loved her…

and she loved him, too.

He had been afraid of this.

He had been afraid to loose control…

Because he knew…

But it didn't matter now

He didn't care any more

Because he didn't want to stop.

Because he loved her

And he would let her feel it all…

and slowly he began to touch her,

-here and there.-

Breaking away from their kisses,

-every now and then-.

She understood what was about to happen.

And…she allowed him

She wanted it too.

She wanted to feel him deep with in her

She wanted a memory…

to always remember.

So she would never forget the moment of their love.

and it happened.

and as they shook for the last time in each others arms,

he kissed her deep,

letting both enjoy the moment.

Time stood still,

and they both wished it would never end.

But it had to…

He kissed her for a last time before he removed himself from his position.

He sat down and brought her up with him…

and she wrap her arms around him,

not wanting to let go…

because soon, she knew,

soon he would be leaving.

Gently he groomed her soft pink hair,

His fingers weaved lovingly between her silky hairs.

How could he let her know?

He didn't want to break her heart…

He didn't want to hurt her…

He didn't want her to suffer anymore…

She sensed his worry

And she simply let him know…

"_I understand..._"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Part 4: A promise**_

He didn't fail to be surprised.

She knew.

He understood.

She was making it easier.

"_I will be okay now…_"

The meaning of her words…

said goodbye

They said …

"_I'll miss you..._"

He would miss her too.

Like he always had

He wanted her to know…

To know this was not farewell for ever.

"_Sakura…I love you_"

The words he had found so hard to say…

were suddenly said,

and…

they made her happy.

They freed her from the aching

They released her from the frustration of never knowing…

"_I will comeback to you… I promise…_"

and the tears in her eyes began to fall.

Slowly they trailed down her rosy cheeks.

He didn't know the reason behind her crying,

but he kissed her eyes anyway,

making those tears go away ..

-.

He wasn't going to let her hurt anymore

He wanted to see her smile.

She wouldn't.

She was happy,

but…

even if she understood,

he was still leaving .

Gradually he rose from the ground.

She held him close as he brought her up with him .

Their clothes were scattered among the grass.

He began to gather his own,

and she gathered her own.

Time and sound seemed to not exist as they dressed.

It was awkward and quiet.

Neither wanted to finish,

neither wanted to say the parting word.

He finally approached her…

and wrapped his arms firmly around her.

It was time…

She buried her face in his chest,

her fingers curled in his shirt.

It was time…

for them to go their own way…

for him to leave…

and for her to say good bye…

And placing a tender kiss on her forehead,

he turned around and walked away.

She stood there in place as he left…

Watching his back like she had many years ago

And from somewhere deep inside,

she felt insecure.

Something was missing.

She still had not said it,

and he needed to know.

She wanted him to know…

and she called him out…

and he turned to face her…

I still love you Sasuke…

She wanted to say it but…

"_I… I will wait for you._"

And that is all she said,

Because that was all she could say…

And…

he looked at her and she looked at him.

Emerald fixed on onyx...

and just like they had met…

There was no sound.

And the world stood still for what seemed like a moment…

He did not move and she did not move.

They only stood still and gazed into each others eyes,

reading the new written hope that was in them.

She smiled at him…

and he gave her his first and only smile...

and the moment was imprinted in the gush of wined that passed between them.

The wind carried it away with it before he would too disappear to leave again…


End file.
